1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lock systems generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel, simplified, electronic lock system which is especially useful in monitoring use of the lock and eliminating unauthorized access to a locked device.
2. Background Art
Vendor enclosures (e.g., public telephones, vending machines, gaming machines, etc.) are generally divided into several compartments (e.g., a service compartment, a coin or money compartment, etc.) each with a separate lock. Access to each compartment is limited. For example, a service technician would not be allowed access to the coin area without special permission. In such situations, there are typically two keys provided, one for the money compartment and the other for the service area, for example. It is desirable to have a convenient method for auditing when the compartments have been accessed, what keys have been used, and in what sequence.
It is frequently necessary, in systems that employ locks, to collect location specific information in the field form media such as barcode labels affixed to the field device. Most collection system utilize a portable data collection device equipped with both an electronic key and a separate barcode wand. This arrangement results in the worker carrying a portable unit with two input devices connected to it, often making the unit difficult to carry and inefficient to use.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide electronic key apparatus and method for multiple locked compartments that afford easy auditing of access to the compartments.
It is a further object of the invention to provide electronic key apparatus and method for collection systems that eliminates the need for having two input devices connected to a portable control unit.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.
The present invention achieves the above objects, among others, by providing, in one preferred embodiment, an electronic key, comprising: a housing; unlocking means extending from said housing, insertable in an electronic lock to unlock said electronic lock; and optical indicia reading means disposed in said housing to read optical indicia. In another preferred embodiment, a lock system, comprising: at least two electronic cylinder locks; and a single electronic controller to which said at least two electronic cylinder locks are operatively attached, said electronic controller being adapted to monitor usage of said at least two electronic cylinder locks.